The lion hearted, the Witch, and the Warlord.
by Inari1
Summary: Prejudice can be an ugly thing, as Morgana and Raven find out.
1. Default Chapter

Huzzah! More of my love filled fanathon! Rated for violence, some language, some jello shots...wait,   
wrong fic... Any way, Disney stuff is Disney's my stuff is mine. Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chilly winds moved naked branches in the bent and gray trees. Most looked like they should have toppled   
over and decayed in the empty forest years ago. Crows cackled in irritating tones in the tree tops. They   
stopped when the sound of snapping dead twigs rose to their perches. They sat silently watching the two   
figures below. The birds stared after them as they made their way through the woods.  
Morgana walked silently along the small path that lead to her families ancestral homelands.   
Raven followed close behind. Her steal toed boots crushing fallen foliage beneath them. The sound was   
driving her mad, but she had long since given up trying to walk carefully down the path. It slowed her   
down and forced her to keep her eye on the ground, rather than infront and around her, where it belonged.   
It had only been a about two days since Morgana had planed a visit to her family. A strange   
feeling had come across her and she felt that she was needed at McCawber Castle. Raven had learned   
early that if Morgana was having strange premonitions, it was best to investigate. She refused to let   
Morgana go alone, and since Darkwing hadn't been to keen on going for some reason, Raven went. As   
they drew closer and closer to the castle, Morgana grew more and more nervous. In the year and nearly   
five months that Raven had known her, Morgana had never looked more worried. They continued on   
their way. Morgana could have easily transported them both to the castle, but something had told her to   
go this way. They had started out from the edge of the village and moved ahead for close to an hour.   
Raven didn't complain. She had wanted to get a good look at the land around them. It was always a good   
idea to know area around you.   
"You all right?" Raven asked her friend. Morgana was wringing her hands and her arms had   
begun to shake. Morgana swallowed and nodded. Her testimony wasn't very convincing.  
"Yeah, I'm OK. I...uh...just hope I didn't get us lost. I usually don't come this way..."  
"A straight path from the village to your families place. Hard to get lost when there's no where to   
turn." Raven told her. Morgana only nodded again. She ran a trembling hand through her long black   
hair. The path was ending and the forest opened up to a fast field. A tall gray structure could vaguely be   
seen in the distance. Morgana sighed in relieve.  
"There it is, not much farther now." They hadn't put two feet into the field when Raven abruptly   
stopped and grabbed Morgana by the wrist. Raven's eye searched the clearing in front of them.  
"What is it?" Morgana was already worried enough, the look on Raven's face wasn't helping at   
all. Raven lifted her face to the sky and sniffed the air. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she   
tensed herself, ready for trouble.  
"Smoke," She said in a low voice. "and plenty of it. It's coming from the north."  
"Oh gods no!" Morgana began to run toward her families home. Raven dashed after her. She   
caught up to Morgana and grabbed her by the waist.   
"Freeze!" She ordered. "Run into unknown trouble like that and you're asking for your head to   
be mounted on a wall." Morgana kicked and struggled in vain.  
"Raven! My family could be in danger!" Raven kept a firm hold on her.  
"We don't know what's going on yet. No point in rushing in and getting ourselves in trouble.   
Wouldn't be much help to any one then!" Morgana stopped struggling and gave an irritated sigh.   
"Well we can't just stand here!" She insisted.  
"We're not." Raven looked to the north. "You're standing here, I'm going to see what's going   
on." Morgana folded her arms over her chest and scowled.  
"You actually expect me to stand here while you go put yourself in harms way just to come back   
and say "Yup, your families toast."?"  
"Of course not! If your families in trouble, I expect you to stand here and wait for me to get   
them out of there." Raven took off towards the smoke. Morgana called angrily after her.  
"You don't even know who my family is!"   
"Minor detail!!!" She heard Raven yell back as she disappeared into the foggy horizon.   
Morgana rolled her eyes as she headed into the mist.  
"Stand here and wait my athame..." She muttered as she walked swiftly north west in a semi   
circle of Raven's path.  
The farther she walked, the denser the smell of smoke became. The misty was nearly blinding to   
Morgana, and wisps of smoke that floated in the air made her eyes water. To the left, Morgana could   
make out faint figures in the fog. As she drew closer to them she could make out flames. They leapt off   
of the tops of torches. It wasn't until she was right behind the crowd that she realized what was   
happening. It was a group of villagers. They carried torches, pitch forks and scythes. They gathered in a   
circle around a tall shrouded figure. They drew in closer and closer. Pitch forks pierced the air around   
the tortured figure. It dodged the blows, but was running out of room. A menacing shout came from   
some where in the crowd.  
"You'll pay for what you freaks have done!" The dark figure didn't hesitate to return the insult.  
"We've kept to ourselves, Normals! If any of you are suffering, you have only your greedy,   
cheating, thieving, soul polluting selves to blame!" Morgana recognized the voice instantly.  
"Father!" She pushed past the villagers and blocked her father just as some sick individual in the   
crowd hurled a rather large cow's hoof. It struck Morgana on the back, just missing her spine. She bit her   
lip and winced in pain.   
"Morgana!" Moloculo McCawber stared at his daughter in shock. He grabbed her hands and   
held her close. "What are you doing here?" Morgana swallowed hard as she saw a brutish man closing in   
on them with a pitchfork.  
"I came because I felt that you were in some sort of trouble." She explained. "But now it looks   
like I'm here to die an excruciatingly painful death." Moloculo hugged his daughter for, what he was sure   
to be, the last time. Morgana closed her eyes as she waited for the sharp claws of death to rip into her   
body.  
"You didn't raise me to be this reckless, father." She sighed. "Maybe in my next life I'll come   
back as some one who can stay put for five seconds."  
The man smiled wickedly at the two as he drew back, preparing to run them through. The rest of   
the villagers cheered him on, as if at some sporting event. Both Moloculo and Morgana had their eyes   
shut tightly. The man gave a short grunt as he thrust the pitchfork forward. Morgana flinched as she   
heard metal clang sharply against metal. When she felt no pain she slowly opened her eyes.   
Raven stood in front of her. To the villagers, she had come from out of no where. Her swords set   
forcefully in the space between the prongs of the pitchfork, blocking the blow. Her one eye glowed blood   
red in a deadly rage. She let out a growl that would have sent the devil himself scampering back into the   
pits of hell. Swiftly, Raven flipped the blades in her hands and sent the man's weapon flying into the air.   
She sheathed her swords in time to grab the pitchfork before it hit the ground. She grasped the wooden   
ends tightly and brought the tool down over her upper leg. It snapped in two like a weak twig. Raven   
tossed the two ends over the crowd into the field behind them. The villagers backed up, but it was still   
apparent that they weren't leaving with out some one's blood.  
"I'll clear you a path." Raven hissed under her breath. "You get the hell out of here!" Morgana   
began to protest.  
"But what about..."  
"Just do what I say!!!" Raven snapped. Morgana gulped and nodded. Moloculo had watched the   
stranger. He wasn't sure what was going on any more. But his daughter was still alive. That was all that   
mattered to him at the moment. Morgana clutched his arm tightly.   
"Get ready to move!" She warned. Raven moved herself to the north end of the circle. The   
crowd was working up a lot of energy, so Raven's work was short. An invisible force hit those blocking   
the path to the castle. They lay strun about like dead flies.   
"GO!" Raven shouted.   
Before Morgana could begin to run, Moloculo grabbed her by the shoulders. In seconds they   
reappeared at the draw bridge of the Castle. Morgana starred out at the mob of angry villagers. Raven   
had tried to get to the castle, but was over come by a wave of attacking men. Morgana was about to run to   
her when she saw Raven emerge from the blood lusting crowd. She fended off wayward attackers with   
her swords. She leapt out of the way of a swinging scythe blade just in time for it to miss her chest. It   
sliced into her arm instead. She cried out in an annoyed tone and kicked the stomach of the blades owner.   
As Morgana watched Raven draw closer to the castle, she heard a loud clicking noise. She turned to see   
her father bringing up the draw bridge.  
"Father!" She screeched. "You can't leave her out there!" Moloculo shook his head.  
"She's moving in fast. She'll be here in time." Raven saw the bridge closing behind her. She put   
up her blades and broke out into a dead run. She fell face first into the ground as one of the mob grabbed   
her leg. She kicked out, striking the man in the face. He screamed and let go. Raven got back up and   
dashed to the edge of the castle's moat. She crouched and sprung forward with as much force as she could   
manage. Her hands grabbed the top of the large draw bridge and she pulled herself up. She flung herself   
over the top of the bridge and let go moments before the wooden bridge met the stone wall of the castle.   
She fell and landed gracefully next to Morgana. They stood inches away from the draw bridge. Raven   
smirked at Morgana and her father as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Nice neighbors..." She said sarcastically. The three of them jumped as a crashing sound hit the   
wooden gate way. Raven turned around to see an ax blade resting just inches from the back of her head,   
jutting out from the wood work.  
"Really, nice neighbors." She finished as she moved away from the entrance. Morgana noticed   
the gash on Raven's arm and grabbed her by the shoulder. She shook her head as she worked the leather   
jacket off of her friend.  
"Some times I wonder who gets more injuries. You, or then entire NFL!" She rolled up Raven's   
shirt sleeve enough to inspect the wound. It was deep, but not too deep. Morgana concentrated and began   
working a healing spell on Raven's arm. As Morgana worked, Moloculo approached the two.   
"I owe you much, stranger." Moloculo told Raven. "You saved me and my daughter. I could   
live a million years and still not be able to fully repay you for your deed." Raven smiled and shook her   
head.  
"Don't worry about it. It's my job." The gash on her arm and cleared and the pain was gone.   
Raven flexed and swung and invisible sword, testing the healed arm. "Much better." She said turning to   
Morgana. "Thanks." Morgana laughed.  
"No thank you!" She said. She turned to her father.  
"Father, this is my friend, Raven Inari. Raven, this is my father, Moloculo McCawber." Raven   
bowed at her waist.  
"It's an honor to meet you sir." Moloculo was momentarily stunned. No one had showed him   
such respect in a great while. And especially no one that Morgana brought around.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Inari." He replied. Raven smiled.  
"Please, call me Raven." She retrieved her jacket and the flannel she had been warring from   
Morgana. Raven inspected the tare on the sleeves. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I go   
through more cloths this way...." She tied the flannel around her waist and put the jacket back on.   
"Father, what's going on? I mean, the villagers have never really liked us, but..." Morgana   
looked questioningly at her father. Moloculo sighed.  
"It's a long story." He answered. He motioned for them to follow and he lead them into a large   
sitting room. Morgana and Raven sat on an old worn couch, facing Moloculo's arm chair. He tried to   
soften his voice, but he was obviously angered.  
"One of the villagers, their law maker's daughter, was recently struck ill and is in a coma. As   
usual, when any thing goes wrong in their pathetic lives, it's our fault! Now we can't even leave our   
homes with out getting mobbed. They practically wait out side our doors for us, with fire and blades.   
They've tried three times to burn down the academy. Luckily our shielding spells held out." He sighed   
sadly. "I tried to reason with them. I went out to talk with them, to try and explain that we're not harming   
any of them. Then they closed in, ready to kill."  
"They're bent on your downfall." Raven ran a finger through the tare in her jacket as she spoke.   
"They won't be happy until some one's dead."  
"Raven..." Morgana began. The look on Raven's face stopped her from finishing what she was   
going to say. Morgana shook her head sadly. "And that poor girl. She probably isn't getting much   
medical attention during this whole thing." Moloculo shrugged.  
"We'd have no way of knowing. We haven't been able to set one foot off of our lands, let alone   
go to the village."  
"We have to make them listen. Some how we have to." Moloculo smiled patiently at his   
daughter, the always optimistic.   
"The only thing they'll listen to now is their own ignorance!" The three of them stood as   
Morgana's aunt entered the room, followed by a host of other relations. "Morgana, dear, you should know   
by now there's no reasoning with them!"  
"I happen to believe that you can reason with any one. No matter how spiteful they are."   
Morgana said, firmly.  
"Sure, if you back them into a corner." Morgana turned to look at Raven. She found it hard to   
ignore the You-know-I'm-right look on Raven's face. Morgana rolled her eyes and jerked her head toward   
Raven.  
"This is Raven Inari, Raven, this is the rest of my family." As with Moloculo, Raven bowed to   
the group respectfully. Before any other introductions could be made, a small dragon boy ran into the   
room.  
"It's Den Starwen! He wants to speak with you Sir McCawber!" Moloculo growled.  
"Is he alone?"  
"Yes, sir."   
"Good, bring him in through the small door in the front. And make sure he isn't followed in!"   
As the boy ran off, Raven whispered into Morgana's ear.  
"Who's Den Starwen?"  
"The village law maker. He's sort of the head guy, like a chief or mayor." Raven nodded.   
Moments later the boy returned with a tall but thin duck. He looked like the rest of the villagers, but stood   
with more authority. He faced Moloculo and seemed to block out every one else.  
"What is it you want, Starwen?" Moloculo asked, trying to sound polite, but failing horribly.  
"I've come to demand you free my daughter from your curse. I see our forceful approach has not   
worked. So I have decided to try and reason with you." Moloculo looked as if he would have a seizure.  
"You! Reason with us! We've been trying to talk this out with you for weeks! None of your hard   
headed followers would listen! They only lit fires and brandished pitchforks! And you say you're trying   
to reason with us!?!?" Starwen snorted in disgust.  
"Every time we approach you, you flee from us!"  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL US!!!" Moloculo took a deep breath. He   
some how managed to calm himself. "Look, we've told you. None of us are or are trying to bring your   
people any harm."  
"Then why is my daughter sick?" Starwen demanded.  
"Maybe because she came down with something! People have been known to go into comas you   
know! And the medical world isn't pointing their fingers at us!" Starwen glared at Moloculo.  
"Your lies will not save you, monster! In the end we will win. We can do it the easy way. Or we   
can watch your bones bleach in the sun..ack...ack!!!" Starwen's words were cut off as a black hand   
wrapped around his neck and squeezed it tightly. Raven lifted him a few feet off the floor and snarled.  
"You so much as touch any of these people, and I'll have your skull for a paper weight!!!" She   
hissed. The man's face began to turn blue and he was struggling weakly.  
"That's enough, Raven! Put him down." Morgana began to worry that her friend might choke   
the life out of him. Raven gave Starwen one last hiss and flung him to the floor. He coughed harshly for   
a moment before finding the strength to climb to his feet. He turned his glare to Raven.  
"You'll pay for that!" He shouted. Raven gazed at the man coldly.  
"Save your idle threats for some one stupid enough to fear them." She sneered. Starwen shook   
with rage.  
"You'll all pay..." He mumbled before stalking off towards the door, the dragon boy on his heels.   
When they were gone, Raven turned to Morgana and Moloculo with an apologetic look.  
"Sorry about that. I had about one nerve left, and that guy was getting on it." Moloculo smiled   
and put a hand on Raven's shoulder.  
"It's all right. I don't think we would have gotten very far with him anyway." Morgana shook   
her head.  
"We have got to do something about that temper." She told Raven. "It gets you into too much   
trouble." Raven grinned.  
"Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?"   
"A temper can some times be an asset." Moloculo commented. "I, for one, am glad we have   
such a brave and noble warrior witch on our side." The rest of the monsters nodded their heads and spoke   
approvingly. Raven cocked her head to one side as a baffled look came over her.  
"Warrior witch?" Morgana cringed as it suddenly hit her. She had forgotten to tell her father   
that Raven was a normal. She swallowed and took a deep breath.  
"Ah...father...Raven's....er...well....she's a....normal..." The monsters gasped in disbelieve and   
Moloculo drew his hand from her shoulder and stepped back as if just informed that Raven had the   
plague. Raven turned her expression to Morgana.  
"Normal?" It dawned on Morgana that she had also neglected to explain the whole normal vs.   
monster thing to Raven. Moloculo starred at Raven.  
"But...the mob...she..." Morgana shook her head.  
"Tai chi, father. She can work well with energy, that's all."   
Moloculo couldn't understand it. No normal had ever treated him and his family the way Raven   
had. Deep down he knew that Darkwing had no contempt or bitter hatred for them. But even he crossed   
insults with Moloculo when ever he was around. But Raven, she had saved his life, treated him as an   
equal. All the normals he had crossed had cringed or gasped at his appearance. Raven didn't so much as   
bat her eye. And she was fighting on their side? Why? Normals were supposed to be greedy, self   
serving, spiteful creatures. But Raven showed no indifference to them. But how could she be a normal?   
She mastered control of energies as well as any witch or wizard. She didn't look much like a normal.   
And she certainly didn't act like one!  
"Father?" Morgana looked at him with concern. Moloculo blinked and stepped back some more.  
"I'll...I'll be in my study..." He said faintly. He made his way past the others and up the stairs.   
The rest of the monsters took another look at Raven and Morgana before they too disappeared in different   
directions. Morgana watched as they left. She turned as Raven spoke.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, still confused. Morgana tried to smile as she shook her   
head.  
"No. No, you didn't it's just that...." She sighed, unsure of how to explain the whole thing. "My   
family's a little old fashioned. They don't get along well with normals." Raven shook her head.  
"I don't get it. What do you mean by 'normals'?" Morgana searched for words. She never   
realized how hard a subject this was to explain.  
"Uhhh, normal...not owning or possessing any paranormal like traits" Raven's face was still   
blank.  
"So...I'm a normal?" Morgana nodded.  
"And you and your family...."  
"Are monsters." Raven raised her one eye brow.  
"And you call yourselves this by choice?"  
"Raven, it's not like the masses think it is. We don't see it as an insult."   
"Uh huh. So...I'm a normal...and you all are monsters?" Morgana nodded again. Raven only   
sighed.  
"I don't get it." Morgana laughed and hugged Raven.  
"Don't change! Don't ever change!" Raven smirked and hugged her back.  
"Yeah, what ever."  
"Come on." Morgana lead Raven up the long flight of stairs. "We may be here a while. I'll find   
you a room." Morgana found a vacant room close to hers and let Raven get settled into it. Raven curled   
up on the bed for a short nap. While she was sleeping, Morgana headed for her father's study. She   
knocked softly on the large oak doors.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me, father." Morgana answered.  
"Come in." Morgana opened the doors just enough to enter. She shut them behind her and   
stepped into the vast study. Moloculo was seated at his desk a rather large manuscript lay in front of him.  
"Father, are you all right?" Morgana asked.  
"Yes dear, I'm fine." Moloculo rubbed his eyes. Morgana shook her head.  
"You didn't seem fine." Moloculo starred down at his desk. A feeling of uncertainty and   
frustration crossed him.  
"She should be repulsed by us! She should be mocking us and spiting in our faces!" He looked   
up at his daughter, searching for an explanation. "Why isn't she?"   
"Because she doesn't care." Morgana sat down in a chair across from her father's desk. She   
spoke softly. "It doesn't matter who we are. Or what we are. Raven's place has always been to fight for   
the greater good. Who she's fighting with doesn't matter to her! Raven doesn't even understand normal   
or monster. She just understands people. And she understands what's right and what's wrong. The only   
label she puts on others are their names. What some one is or what they look like are just details to her.   
And she hates to bother with details." Moloculo shook his head in disbelieve.  
"Never in my life....Are you sure she's a normal?" Morgana smiled.  
"Positive." Morgana patted her fathers hand gently. "Not all normals are as hateful and violent   
as the villagers." Moloculo smirked.  
"Or as self centered and deluded as Darkwing?" Morgana frowned.  
"Speaking of which." She said, through clenched teeth. "It wouldn't kill you two to try and get   
along."   
"Tell him that! He comes around here treating every one as inferiors. I honestly don't know how   
you put up with that man's ego!"  
"Yes, father, I know he has an ego! But he doesn't think that we're inferior! It's hard for him to   
be peaceable when you're hurling insults at him!"  
"Insults? My dear, I simply make true statements, not insults."  
"So, 'nerrow-minded-bottom-dwelling-ingorant-excuse-for-a-waist-of-cells' wasn't an insult?"  
"No more than 'brainless-dried-up-bag-of-dust' was!" Morgana gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Honestly! There'd be no problem if you'd both just act your age!"  
"Morgana!"  
"You're both just so dead set on hating each other! I love you both so much! Why can't you two   
make peace?" Moloculo turned his attention back to the manuscript.  
"I'll make peace with him when he shows some respect." Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes.   
She got up and left the study, leaving her father to his reading. She stormed down the hallway, still upset   
with her father's words.   
"Something wrong?" Morgana turned to see Raven. The door to her room was open and she was   
sitting on her bed. Morgana entered and sat in a chair in the corner by the bed.  
"My father." She replied. "He and Dark never get along! They just insult each other all the   
time! At best they ignore each other completely. I've never seen two people more set on hating each other   
than them!"  
"Is that why Darkwing didn't want to come here?"   
"Yes, he really doesn't come around here with me any more. And if any of my family's visiting   
me, it's a sure bet I won't see him for weeks."  
"Your family's nice. Why doesn't DW like them?"  
"Oh he can get on with the others all right. It's father he can't stand. Every time they're near   
each other it's World War 3." Raven shrugged.  
"I don't get you people." Morgana laughed.  
"That's because you're too damn open minded!"   
"Oh yeah." Raven smirked. "I have to work on that, don't I?" She yawned and stretched and lay   
back on the bed. "We all end up in the same state of perfection some day. No point in judging others   
now." Raven closed her eye.  
"Peaceful thoughts are rare around here." Morgana said as she stood to leave. Raven's mouth   
twisted into a grin.  
"Who said anything about peaceful? That law maker comes around again and I'll make myself a   
new jacket out of his hide." Morgana snickered. She walked to the door and began to close it.  
"So much for peaceful." She said. "My room's the first door to the left." She said before closing   
the door.  
"Myeah..." Raven replied lazily before drifting off to sleep. Morgana sighed as she walked to   
her room. Den Starwen was a powerful man, but he was making a huge mistake by angering Raven. On   
the other hand, Raven had no idea what a full scale argument between normals and monsters was like.   
Morgana felt horribly guilty. She may very well have lead her best friend into a war zone. 


	2. Friend and Foe

Raven had slept well that afternoon. But when night fell, her internal schedule kicked in and she awoke.   
She couldn't sleep nights any more. She was too used to patrolling the streets of St. Canard with   
Darkwing and Launchpad. Raven had wandered the ramparts of the castle. She perched herself along the   
wall facing south toward the village. Faint glowing fires could be made out through the dead forest. They   
went out one by one as the night went on. Raven sat motionless on the wall as Moloculo came up behind   
her. Were it not for her ebony hair floating in the wind behind her, any one would have mistaken Raven   
for a statue. Moloculo stood next to her, starring out over the land.  
"None of them come out at night." He commented, following Raven's gaze to the village. "They   
never have and probably never will. They're too afraid that some werewolf or witch will get them. They   
fear us..." Raven's sight never left the village.  
"The same as you fear them." She said, calmly. Moloculo scoffed.  
"What on earth makes you think that we fear any normals?"  
"Because they're different. And to them, you're different. And if by some twist of fate you ever   
fell onto good terms with each other, you may someday become friends. And from there, in time, your   
two cultures may meld into each other. And the ways and traditions that you both have upheld for   
generations would be lost. They have separated your groups and there would be no use for them. And   
that scares you to death."  
"That's a foolish theory." Moloculo sneered.  
"It's the reason you can't bring yourself to accept Darkwing." Moloculo froze. He turned   
suddenly and glared at Raven.  
"The reason I can't accept that....that idiot, is because he's an egotistical fool with a sharp toung   
and a dull brain!" Raven shook her head.  
"You know how much Morgana loves him. And how much he loves her. If they were to marry,   
and have children, they'd be his as much as Morgana's. They'd be raised to respect both normals and   
monsters. If your grandchildren married and had children, then the chance that Morgana's traits will get   
passed down get weaker and weaker. Until the magic heritage disappears completely. No, you don't hate   
him because he's rude, or even just because he's normal. You hate him because he's a threat to your blood   
line. You're afraid of dying out."  
"You think so, do you?" Moloculo asked, harshly.  
"That's the only true reason you could dispise him. You have too much in common with him to   
hate him simply because he's normal." Moloculo growled.  
"I have nothing in common with that arrogant, moronic, normal!" Raven smiled.  
"You both have many things in common. You both love Morgana, you're both smart alics,   
you're both great fathers, you're both smart, you're both nice when you want to be,both of you prefer night   
to day, and whether by blood or by choice, you're both far from normal. You're both misunderstood, and   
most of all, you both have too much pride to admit that you can be wrong." Moloculo shook his head.  
"He's just using Morg, he couldn't possibly love her. Normals are too scared and narrow minded   
to show kindness to monsters, let alone love."  
"I beg to differ." Raven replied. "I love your daughter very much. She's my best friend. If it   
weren't for her, I'd surely be dead by now. Or on death row in some American prison. She took me in   
when I had lost everything. She believed in me and the goodness in my heart when I was on a fast road to   
distruction. And when my vision was clouded, she helped me see where my life was headed. And Gods   
know how she must have changed Darkwing. He sends her flowers for no reason. I can't tell you how   
many times we've had to put night patrol on hold so he can drop by her house and see her. Or how many   
times Launchpad and I have gone out on our own so he can spend time with her. Neither one of us care   
what she is. We just know that she's a kind, loving person. She gives so much and expects so little in   
return. How can any one not love some one like that?" Moloculo starred at Raven for a moment, trying to   
figure out whether or not she was serious. The look of sincerity on her face told him she was.   
"Since you're such good friends with Morg, why don't you tell her to keep that man inline when   
he's here. She never listens to me." Raven looked down for a moment.  
"There are things she won't listen to me about either. She's just as proud as you are. Although I   
should tell her how lucky she is to have a father to argue with. My father taught me to respect those who   
are fair and kind, no matter who they were. He said that underneath our skin, our attitudes, our flesh, we   
are all spirits on the same journey. He said to look to the heart before the face. He spoke wisely and I   
repaid his wisdom of life and respect by abandoning him and my family. By the time I came to my   
senesces, it was too late."  
"You lost him, didn't you?" Moloculo asked. Raven nodded. Her gaze had traveled down to the   
ground below the castle.  
"My pride kept me from my family when they needed me. But not Morgana. She knew that you   
were in danger and she came as soon as she could. She has pride, but she won't let it destroy her. I wish   
she could have taught me that lesson sooner..."   
"Why did you come with Morgana, any way?" Raven looked Moloculo in the face.  
"I wasn't going to let her walk into a potentially bad situation alone. She was having bad   
premonitions, for all we knew she could have been wandering onto a battle field." Raven shook her head.   
"I already lost one family. I'm not going to loose another." Moloculo, dispite the beginning of their   
conversation, smiled.  
"So, my daughter has a guardian angel then?"   
"Morgana's safety and well being has always, and will always, come before my own. After she   
befriended me more than a year ago, I swore to protect her, with my life if need be. My blood will run   
cold, my heart will stop beating and the breath of life will be gone from my body before I see any harm   
come to your daughter." Moloculo gave her a strange look. He opened his mouth to speak, but Raven   
stopped him.  
"If the words 'normal' or 'monster' come out of your mouth one more time, so help me I'll throw   
you straight to the ground!" Moloculo grinned and threw his hands up in mock surrender.  
"All right! All right! You're on our side, I get it!" Moloculo looked out at the village again.   
"How about 'villagers', can I say that?"  
"Yeah sure, knock yourself out." Raven answered. Moloculo sighed.  
"I don't know what we're going to do. They have us trapped in our own homes. The Academy   
had to be evacuated. We could easily transport ourselves to where we need to be. But when that is your   
only means of transportation, it takes a lot out of you. And not all of us have that gift. That girl will surly   
die with out medical treatment. And they probably aren't getting her any. They think it will just take a   
few charms and potions on our part."  
"And when she does die, they'll blame you for that too." Raven thought out loud.   
"That's when they'll really get violent..." Moloculo said sadly.   
"You need to keep them at bay some how. Until some form of solution is reached. You can't do   
anything locked away."   
"We tried casting shields around our lands. But we can only give so much energy for so long."  
"Then we need something physical." Raven thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with   
anything. Moloculo gave a frustrated sigh.  
"All this, just because some one's daughter went ill." Raven's ears perked up.  
"Now there's an idea..." She mused.  
"What is?"   
"Starwen's daughter, she's the whole reason this thing started right?" Moloculo nodded. Raven   
continued. "They won't take any coarse of action that would harm her. But they will tare down your   
homes if they think it will get you to cooperate. If Starwen's daughter were to be in your home..."   
Moloculo starred at her.  
"Are you saying we should kidnap Starwen's daughter?"   
"Hey, if you've got any better ideas, I'd love to hear them." Moloculo shook his head.  
"I don't know..."  
"Well at the moment, it's the best shot we've got." Raven told him. "We don't have many other   
options, at least none that wouldn't end with the death of innocent people. If we have her, then they   
wouldn't dare to destroy your homes or harm your people. And who knows, when we get a look at her,   
maybe we can think of a way to cure her."  
"This won't help our relations with the villagers any, you know." Moloculo observed.  
"What other choice do we have right now?" Raven asked.  
"All right then, how do you propose we pull this off? Most of us that have the ability to transport   
ourselves have run low on energy from the shields. If we got there and then weren't able to get out in a   
hurry, we'd be dead." Raven thought for a moment. She looked out at the dark forest. She remembered   
the path from the village to the castle. She pondered the length and the amount of time it took to walk   
from one end to the other. She looked to Moloculo and nodded.  
"Leave it to me."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Morgana slammed her hands down on the large wooden table. She   
stared hard into Raven's eye. Raven returned the hard gaze, her face set in determination.   
"We've reached the end, Morgana. What other options do we have?" Raven asked. Morgana   
looked to her father who stood next to Raven on the opposite side of the table. The residents of McCawber   
castle had assembled to discuss the plan mapped out by Raven and Moloculo. An uncountious divide had   
been made by the monsters. They faced each other on opposite sides of a long table in the main hall of the   
castle.   
"Father you can't be serious about this!" Morgana protested. "It's suicide! If not for us all then   
at least for what ever poor soul you talk into brining Starwen's daughter here. They'd be killed before they   
reached the woods! What fool is going to take that job!?!" Raven and Moloculo exchanged glances.   
Raven turned to face Morgana again. Raven tried to speak, but was cut off harshly by Morgana.  
"My gods Raven! Have you gone insane? You'll be killed!" Raven sighed and shook her head.  
"As ever, my dear friend, your faith in me is over whelming..." Morgana narrowed her eyes and   
nearly hissed.  
"Oh don't start, Raven..."  
"Morgana's Right." Morgana's Aunt Nasty stood by her niece's side. "It's too risky. There's no   
way she could make it to the village and back with the girl."  
"Let Raven worry about that." Moloculo answered his sister. "She's assured me she can handle   
her part." Aunt Nasty snorted and glared at her brother.  
"Since when have you started trusting normals, brother?" Raven answered for him.  
"All the more reason I should go. You don't need to put your people in danger any more than   
they are already." Raven looked into the eyes of the monsters on the other side of the table. "If I fail then   
you've lost nothing."   
"Raven!" Morgana starred at her in shock. A cocky mage from Morgana's side of the table   
commented harshly, glaring at Raven.  
"That'd be one less normal to worry about, at least!" Morgana turned to cast an evil look at the   
offender. Raven only nodded solemnly.  
"That's right." She replied. "One less normal to worry about."  
"Raven please! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Morgana pleaded with her   
friend.  
"I'm doing your people a favor." Raven replied. "If any one's blood should spill, it shouldn't be   
that of the oppressed." She looked to the monsters as she finished. "It shouldn't be yours."  
"Why should it be yours then?" Morgana reached across the table and grabbed her friends hand.   
"Raven look, this skirmish isn't your problem. I'm sorry I dragged you into it. You don't need to go   
risking life and limb for no reason. I can get you back to St. Canard as soon as...." Her words were halted   
as Raven leaned herself across the table. She pulled Morgana's hand, bringing her face close to Raven's.   
Raven whispered into Morgana's ear in an edgy tone.   
"I chose to come because I'm not letting my friend get hurt! I realize that I am here of my own   
free will. I also realize that I am risking my life of my own free will. I am NOT leaving you and your   
family here to be slaughtered by a band of bigoted third worlders. I don't care if this battle doesn't concern   
me. You're here and your entire family is in danger. That MAKES it my problem! Nothing that you say   
or do is going to get me to leave, so get used to it!" Morgana gave an exasperated sigh and pulled away   
from Raven.  
"Fine!" She shouted. "Go ahead and die if you want to! Loose your life for an impossible plan!   
I was only trying to look out for a friend. I don't know what in the hell you plan to accomplish any way,   
Raven. You think they'll stop attacking when we kidnap one of them? That won't get them to listen,   
they'll do what they have to do to get her back!" Raven tried to talk calmly through the building chaos.  
"If the girl can be healed then maybe we can get her to listen. If she can understand she explain   
to the others. I'm willing to do what ever I can to avoid a blood bath, here." Morgana shook her head.  
"What makes you think she'll listen? Just because we have her cornered doesn't mean she can't   
ignore us."   
"Ah yes I forgot, sitting people down and talking things out with them NEVER works, does it?"   
Raven snapped.  
"Some times I wonder if it's worth the trouble." Morgana glared at her friend. "You've obviously   
already made up your mind. Go ahead with your plan. I won't try to stop your self destruction." With   
that, Morgana stormed away from the table and up the large stair case to her room. Moloculo started after   
her. Raven laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let her go." At Morgana's exit, the monsters began to question Raven's motives.  
"Why are you helping us?"  
"Why risk your life for strangers?"  
"What do you stand to gain from this?"   
"Your kind hate and dispise us! Why should we believe you're any different?" With out a word,   
Raven removed the swords from her back and placed the blades on the table. She turned them so that the   
tips of the blades faced her.  
"I mean none of you ill will. Morgana is my best friend. And I will do all I can to protect her   
and those she cares about. But if you can't trust me, if you truly think I am here to distroy you. Then get   
me first." She motioned to her swords. "Kill me." Raven stepped away from the table and folded her   
arms across her chest. The band of monsters looked to Raven, then to the swords. They had never seen a   
normal as unafraid of death as Raven. Moloculo took the swords from the table and handed them back to   
Raven.  
"No one in these walls shall bring you harm." The group dispersed into the castle. They left   
Raven and Moloculo to work out any details of the abduction on their own. Raven sighed and sheathed   
her blades.  
"I'll leave tonight, when the villagers retire. Right now I should talk to Morgana."   
"It's usually best to let her cool down some after a conflict." Moloculo warned.   
"I don't like to let things hang in the air for too long." Raven replied. She made her way to   
Morgana's room. She knocked softly on the door. When there was no reply, Raven gently turned the   
knob and entered the room.   
Morgana was seated infront of a large vanity mirror. She sat with her head buried in her arms.   
The dull light from an oil lamb reflected in the sheen of her long black hair. Her trembling shoulders   
caused the reflected light to move about. Raven could barely make out small sobbing noises. Guilt stung   
her in the heart. She stood behind her friend and spoke softly.  
"I'm sorry I spoke so harshly to you, Morgana. This is the only shot we've got. And there's no   
need for one of you to risk anything. I won't have one of your loved ones getting hurt." Morgana looked   
up. Her tear stained faced met with Raven's reflection in the mirror.  
"What do you think you are? Just a hired body guard." Morgana stood quickly and hugged   
Raven. She buried her face in the leather jacket that still hung around Raven's shoulders. "I love you too,   
damn it! You're my closest friend in the whole world. What am I going to do if something happens to   
you?"  
"Nothing will happen to me." Raven smiled. "I'm indestructible!" Morgana sniffled.  
"I mean it! What happens if..." Raven stopped her.  
"Look, Morg, I know this is dangerous. And I know there's a chance I won't come back. And I   
accept this! We all have to go sometime. You know I won't be around forever! Hell, there's also a chance   
that I'll get shot in the head some night when I'm on patrol, but you never stop me from going out then.   
There's no stopping fate." Morgana sighed.  
"I know..." She said. She pulled herself away. "I know." She looked up at Raven pleadingly.   
"Just promise my you'll be careful!"  
"I swear on my father's grave!" Raven said. She grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to   
take a nap. It's gonna be a long night!"  
  
Raven and Morgana stood out side McCawber Castle. It was a windy night. It chilled Morgana   
to the bone. But Raven looked as stone. She stood unmoving, wearing a tightly cut pair of black pants   
and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid. She had left her eye patch off. She feared   
it would get in the way and besides, none of the McCawbers seemed to mind the way her face looked with   
out it.   
The two were shortly joined by Moloculo. He carried a dark bundle in his arms. He unwrapped   
it to reveal a long flowing black cloak. He handed it to Raven.  
"It's a family relic that has been handed down over the centuries. It will shield you from all eyes.   
But be careful, its magic can only last for so long." Raven nodded. She took the cloak and held it to her   
chest. She turned to Morgana and smiled.  
"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Morgana nodded.  
"You remember the directions?"   
"Yeah." Raven said. She bowed to them both before she turned and headed for the boarder.   
Raven stood at the white line in the moonless night. She unfurled the cloak and swung it around her   
shoulders. The two at the castle watched as Raven's form vanished into thin air.  
Moving as swiftly and as silently as possible, Raven made her way through the woods to the   
village. She paused at a well momentarily to look about her. She headed south wards. In a flash, she was   
in front of a large house. Raven crept up the stairs and placed a hand on the door knob. She paused again   
to look up at several glass 'witch balls' that hung in the door way. Raven rolled her eyes and opened the   
door slowly.   
The inside of the house was pitch black. Raven winced as she stepped on a creaky board. She   
froze and waited for someone in the house to stir. When there was no sound, she picked her way through   
the house. She silently climbed a stair case to the upper half of the house. Imediently at the top was the   
open door of Starwen's room. He slept soundly, snoring. Raven passed his door and turned into another.   
She saw the form of a young lady laying still on a bed. The young lady was very lovely, long blond hair, a   
delicate beak and soft white features. If she were a few years older and not so helpless looking, she would   
have reminded Raven of Morgana.   
Softly and gently, Raven slipped her arms under the young lady. Once she had a comfortable   
holding position, Raven crept down the stairs. Raven was horrified to see that the door had shut itself   
while she had been upstairs. Ever so carefully, Raven tried to free a hand to open it again. She had   
succeeded in opening it when she accidentally let the girl's head slip and fall back. A slight murmur   
excaped the girl's mouth. Raven froze. She quietly prayed that along with being a pure jerk and bigot,   
that Starwen was also a poor parent. No luck.  
"Linda?" Raven heard Starwen call from his room. She heard footsteps fly from one room to the   
other. "Linda!" Starwen cried out. He heard the door down stairs crash open as he ran down the stairs.   
It swung in the night wind when he reached the front room. Starwen dashed out the door in time to see   
his daughter held up by an invisible being flying away from his home. "Guard!!!!!" He shrieked. Armed   
men ran from their night places to his side. He pointed to the receding form of his daughter. "Get her   
back! And call out the others. The village is under assault!"   
Raven was making a mad dash for her life. At least the guards couldn't see her. They could only   
see Starwen's daughter. A flood of villagers seemed to rush out of the night and pursue Raven.  
"Crap..." She muttered to herself. Raven looked down at her feet for a moment. In a flash of   
panic, she realized that the magic of the cloak was already wearing off. She ducked behind some large   
trees before a rain of arrows landed at her feet. Flying in between trees, Raven picked her way back to the   
boarder. Once there she hid behind a tree. The villagers were behind her and she had a large stretch of   
open land to run. Not only that, but she was completely visible now. If Raven was going to make it, her   
friends would have to be ready.  
"MORG!" Raven called as loud as she could as she hit the open field. Arrows flew on either side   
of her. She dodged them as best she could. Maybe if she looked unstable, the villagers would fear hitting   
the girl. Morgana and her father waited at the door as Raven drew closer. Raven practically hurled the   
girl into Moloculo's arms as she reached them. Morgana held the door for her father as he went inside.   
In the transaction, Morgana heard a strange noise. She turned to see Raven hunched over. Raven waved   
her hand, signaling for her friend to hurry in. Morgana followed her father inside. She turned to see   
Raven going slower. In frustration, Morgana reached out and pulled on the edges of the cloak, pulling   
Raven inside. The door slammed shut and dissapared from the side of the castle. Only once they were   
inside did Morgana notice the arrow head protruding from Raven's side.  
"Raven!" It was the last word Raven heard before she collapsed on the castle floor. 


	3. Blood Is Thicker Than Poison

Raven opened her eye slowly. The first thing she saw was Morgana standing over her. There was a   
shooting pain in her side. Raven winced.  
"Don't move." Morgana warned. "You're still bleeding. You need all your strength." She   
turned to some monsters standing by. "Go into the cellar. Get as many cob webs from the ceiling as you   
can carry." The hurried off to the order.  
"Morg...is the girl..." Raven managed. Morgana stopped her.  
"She's fine." She looked at Raven sadly. "Raven, all our energy is being used to keep up a force   
field around the castle. We can't cure you with magic." The monsters returned with the cob webs.   
Morgana took them and dismissed the others. Moloculo entered the room as they left.  
"This will hurt." Moloculo said to Raven. Raven's breath was shallow.  
"Only to a wuss." She managed. Morgana smiled. She nodded to her father.   
Morgana lifted up Raven's shirt to the wound. The arrow still protruded from her flesh. With all   
her might, Morgana snapped the head off of the arrow. She looked at Raven. Raven closed her eye and   
held her breath. Moloculo reached around her side and held onto the other end of the arrow. Morgana   
gave the shaft a hard push and Moloculo pulled. The arrow slid out of Raven's body. Raven inhaled   
sharply at the pain. Quickly, Morgana and Moloculo pressed the cob webs to Raven's side as blood flowed   
from the holes. Luckily, they had plenty. Morgana pushed around on Raven's side.  
"It didn't puncture anything important. You should pull through nicely."  
"I told you I'd be fine..." Raven said weakly.  
  
  
"Her name is Linda." Raven said as she stood in the door way. Morgana looked up from where   
she stood over the girl. Raven was leaned on a crutch. Her side still in bandages.  
"You shouldn't be out of bed." Morgana scolded her. Raven shrugged.  
"I feel fine." She insisted. Her act was unconvincing as she tried to step forward and winced in   
pain. Morgana gave up.  
"Let me borrow your communicator. I want to radio Dark."  
"Why?"  
"Because we need help."  
"You think he's going to be willing to come here?" Raven asked. "I don't."  
"Well we need help from someone." Morgana said. She looked at Raven. "You aren't much   
help now."  
"I told you, I'm fine!" Raven snapped. Her body shifted and she winced in pain again. She   
grudgingly dug through her pocket and tossed her communicator to Morgana. "Here." She hobbled   
forward on the crutch and sat down on the end of the bed. "How is she?"  
"She looks fine, other than the coma thing." Morgana said. "I can't imagine what caused it."   
"Keep thinking." Raven said. She watched for a moment, looking the girl over. Suddenly she   
leaned forward and pushed back the girl's hair from her neck. "What's that?" She asked. Morgana   
looked to where Raven indicated. There, on the girl's neck, was a tiny red rash. Morgana inspected the   
mark.  
"Why, it looks like a snake bite!" Morgana sat up straight. "It must have crawled up her bed and bit her   
while she was sleeping! I can't believe it!" Despite the situation, Raven laughed.  
"A whole war over a snake bite!" Morgana remained serious.  
"This whole time, they haven't had it treated. I wonder why it hasn't made her sick."  
"The important thing now is that we help her, and then convince the villagers that it wasn't your   
fault." Raven said.   
"Right." Morgana agreed. "Stay here and watch her. I'm going to see what kind of antidote I   
can make." Morgana left the room just as her father entered. He and Raven sat in silence for a moment.  
"We've gotten numerous threats from Starwen. No advances yet."  
"For the moment, we have him in check." Raven said.  
"Yes, for the moment." Moloculo agreed. He looked, mystified, at Raven. "You risked your   
very life for us."  
"I told you, it's my job." Raven replied. "Besides, it doesn't hurt that much." Another wince.  
"You've proved my theories wrong on normals, Raven." Moloculo said. He extended his hand.   
"From now on, no matter what, you are welcome at McCawber Castle." Raven shook his hand.  
"Thanks, Moloculo. Now, worry about this poor girl."  
About an hour later, Morgana reappeared with a potion. With help, she administered it to the   
young lady. Morgana, Raven and Moloculo held their breath as they waited for it to kick in. The young   
lady slowly opened one eye, then the other and groggily tried to look about her.  
"Where am I?" She managed before her eyes closed again. She fought to try to keep them open.  
"Just rest now, dear." Morgana said soothingly. "You're safe here. We'll do what we can to   
make you feel better."  
"It worked! Morgana you're a genius!" Moloculo beamed. Morgana smiled.  
"Thank you father." She motioned to Raven. "Raven, can I speak to you for a moment?" The   
two left Moloculo to watch over the girl and stepped into the hall way.  
"I contacted Dark." Morgana said. She didn't look pleased. "He said he'd be here as soon as he   
could make it. But he sounded agitated."  
"I hate to say this Morg, but I don't think we can count on him this time." Raven said. Morgana   
nodded sadly.  
"I know. But I just wish he could put aside his differences with father, just this once!"  
"Don't hold your breath on that one." Raven said. "Hey listen, we got the girl awake now. If we   
can reason with her we can end this with out blood shed!"  
"You're right." Morgana nodded. "Let's see what we can do."  
  
Linda was feeling much better in about two hours. Raven and Morgana made sure she was   
comfortable. She didn't seem to remember much about what happened.  
"A snake bite?" She asked.  
"That's what it looks like." Morgana said. "We think the poison must have sent you into the   
coma. Are you sure you feel alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." Linda said.  
"So you don't remember any one putting you to sleep?" Raven asked. Linda look as if the   
question was the oddest she'd ever heard.  
"No." She answered.   
"Could you tell your father that?" Morgana asked.  
"Why, yes." Linda said.  
"Great." Raven said. "Get Starwen, tell him his daughters fine."  
"Is my father here?" Linda asked.  
"No." Morgana said, a little nervously. "Stay with Linda, Raven. I'll be back." Morgana left the   
room and went to Moloculo who was waiting outside.  
"She's fine?" Moloculo asked.  
"Yes."   
"Great. Now Starwen will have to leave us alone."  
"Don't hold your breath, father." Morgana said. As if on que, there was a loud noise and the   
castle itself seemed to shake.  
"Lord Moloculo! The castle is under attack!" Moloculo looked out a large window.  
"Damn! The shields must have worn out!" Raven made her way as fast as she could out into the   
hall.  
"They're throwing caution to the wind." She said. "Morgana, if you have any magic left, heal   
me, I can hold them off until you and your family are gone."  
"No!" Morgana said. "I'm not leaving you." Another crash.  
"Well do something!" Raven said.   
"Get Linda away from this side of the castle." Moloculo ordered. He ran to the front balcony of   
the castle. He saw a legion of villagers at the castle moat. "Starwen!" He called out. "We have your   
daughter! If this castle falls, she falls with it and your whole pourpus is gone! She is cured and awake   
now!"  
"So!" Starwen called. "You decided to free her from your curse!" Moloculo seethed.  
"It was no curse you fool! She was bitten by a snake!"  
"Bah! Another of your lies!" Starwen said. He signaled and a hail of arrows flew to the castle,   
Moloculo ducked just in time. In a flash Raven was at his side.   
"They're going to attack! Moloculo, I'm ready to fight!" Moloculo shook his head. Raven gritted   
her teeth. "Then I'll give you no choice!" She said. She stood fast and called out to Starwen. "Starwen!   
Hear me! I'm normal like you! But I have friends in these walls. I challenge you! If you are the mighty   
leader you have let your followers believe, meet me in combat! I have no magic! Blade against blade!"   
Starwen halted a new hail of arrows. He thought for a moment.  
"If you deceive us, you shall die! But no matter, you shall die anyway." Raven turned to   
Moloculo. He glared at her.  
"What have you done?" He hissed.  
"Give me a chance." Raven said. Moloculo huffed. He held up a hand, and with the little magic   
he had left, healed Raven's wound.  
  
Moloculo transported Raven to the ground. She stood infront of the army. Moloculo had not told   
Morgana of the plan. She'd never allow it. Raven looked at Starwen, one sword drawn.  
"Call back your army! If you can fight with out them." Starwen nodded to the villagers.  
"Stand away! No one is to interfere."   
The two faced each other. There was a thickness of air, and then Starwen struck outwards.   
Blade clashed on blade as Raven blocked the blow. She shoved Starwen's blade and jumped back wards.   
She slid forward and pointed her sword to him. He knocked the tip away with his own sword. Raven   
spun around and they met again with a metallic clash.   
Once Linda was safe, Morgana ran out to the balcony where her father was. When she looked   
down at the battle she nearly screamed.  
"Father! What is she doing?"   
"Fighting for us. There was nothing I could do."  
"Raven!" Morgana screamed. The shout proved to be a mistake. Raven was startled and   
Starwen jumped on the opportunity. He slashed out, catching Raven's arm. A deep cut ripped her. Raven   
jumped up and over Starwen. She lashed out and cut his leg. The battle then turned brutal.  
Starwen's blade met Raven's but in a flash of silver, he pulled a dagger from his shirt and   
rammed it into Raven's shoulder. She screamed and brought her knee into his chest, causing him to   
double over. Raven pulled up and managed to stick her blade into his side. It was at that moment that   
Linda appeared beside Morgana. She had run out from her hiding place.  
"Father!" She called out, surprised Starwen looked up. A growl grumbled in his throat. Raven   
looked at him, panting.  
"What's the matter, Starwen? Aren't you happy to see your own daughter?" She rushed him.   
Knocking him to the ground. He jammed the knife in Raven's side. Raven shoved herself from Starwen   
and fell to the side. She managed to get up before he swung his blade at her head.   
Raven was beginning to feel sick. She looked down at her arm where she had been cut. A red   
line was forming on the edge of the gash.   
"Poison?" She whispered. She recognized the red coloring. "You! You poisoned your own   
daughter!"   
"Shut up!" Starwen snapped and rushed Raven. She met his blade and they stood dead locked.  
"You poisoned your own child to start a war!" She hissed.   
"I said, shut up!" Starwen growled. Raven grinned.  
"You failed, law maker! Your little girl was too strong for your poison. And so am I!" She   
shoved his blade and sent him back wards, the dagger flew from his hands into the ground. Raven   
pointed her sword at the dagger. "His blades are poisoned! The same poison he used on Linda!" A gasp   
arose from the villagers. Linda looked down at the fight.  
"Father?" She whispered.   
"Die!" Starwen flew to his feet and ran at Raven. She dodged the blade and tripped him on his   
way by. He fell to the ground on his back, when he flipped over he was staring at the tip of Raven's   
sword.   
"You're finished, Starwen." She said. Starwen only smiled.  
"Not yet." Before Raven could turn around completely, a huge villager struck her with a club.   
Raven collapsed on the ground.   
"Raven!" Morgana screamed again. Starwen picked up his sword.  
"This one's lies shall die with her!" He raised the blade. It hadn't begun to fall when a cloud of   
smoke enveloped those on the ground.  
"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the truth, that you can not run from. I, am   
Darkwing Duck!" When the smoke cleared, Darkwing stood with a shield held to Starwen's blade.   
Launchpad had taken the other villager's club and rendered the man incapacitated. Darkwing gave   
Starwen a shove and he once again fell to the ground. Darkwing looked up.  
"Sorry I'm late Morg." He grinned Morgana heaved a sigh. The calm didn't last long. Starwen   
rose from the ground.  
"NO!" He screamed.   
He grabbed his sword from the ground and charged at Darkwing. With his blade, Starwen sent   
the shield flying. Darkwing stood watching in horror as Starwen's sword flew aiming at his heart.   
Before he could make it, Starwen was stopped. It was so sudden, no one really saw it happen.   
Raven flew up from the ground, Starwen's dagger in hand. She shoved it between his rips so fast, he   
didn't even feel any pain. The sword dropped from Starwen's hand and his body followed. Raven blinked   
down at his body before she too collapsed.  
  
When Raven woke up, Morgana was smiling down at her.  
"Well well, it's about time you woke up." Morgana said.  
"What happened?" Raven asked.  
"Maybe that poison isn't very strong, but it sure works hard on memories." Morgana said.   
"Starwen will live, but his blood is being tested. If it matches poison traces from Linda's blood, he'll be in   
jail for a long time. After a while, Linda did seem to remember Starwen sneaking up on her. He must have  
injected her with a poisoned pin set. That's why it looked like a snake bite. " Raven's head fell back on her pillow.  
"Is Darkwing still around?" She asked. Remembering.  
"Yes. He and father are having a stare off. I probably shouldn't leave them alone. Are you   
alright?"  
"Yeah. Go ahead." Morgana left the room and Raven fell asleep.  
  
"We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us, Raven." Moloculo said. They stood by   
the portal that connected Morgana's house to her family. Raven bowed.  
"No problem. Plus now I have a tolerance to weak poison." She grinned.   
"Linda is going to take over the village for her father." Moloculo said. "She promised to work   
towards a better understanding between normals and monsters."  
"I believe her." Raven said. "It's too bad her father's nuts."   
"Too bad, so sad." Darkwing sulked past Raven. "We're heading back!" He grabbed Launchpad   
by the sleeve and pulled him through the portal. Morgana sighed.  
"I'd better go after him." She said. She hugged Moloculo. "See you later, dad." Moloculo   
smiled.  
"Thank you for being you, Morgana." Morgana smiled before disappearing into the portal.   
Moloculo turned to Raven. "As I said before, these doors are always open to you, Raven. You have given   
me a great gift. The gift of the lives of my family and friends. Perhaps all normals are not bad, if you are   
not." Raven laughed.  
"That's what we're trying to tell you!" She smiled. "See you later, Moloculo." She turned to go.   
Before she did, Moloculo held her arm.  
"Wait." He said. "Take this." he handed Raven a small white box. "A small token of my   
apriteation for your sacrificed." Raven shook her head.  
"I can't take this." She said. Moloculo smiled.  
"I insist." He grinned. He shoved the box into Raven's hand and gave her a light push that sent   
her tripping into the portal. In an instant she was in Morgana's hall way.  
Morgana and Raven spent the next hour bringing Darkwing up to speed on what he had missed.   
He felt a little more than guilty about not coming sooner. But managed not to show it.  
"Yep yep yep." he said. "I knew you gals could handle it." Morgana rolled her eyes. "Well,   
we'd better get on patrol. Coming Raven?" Raven looked at him.  
"Hell no!" She said, then laughed. "I've just been shot with an arrow, stabbed multiple times   
and poisoned. You two can go on patrol yourselves tonight!" Darkwing shrugged.  
"Either way." Launchpad looked down at the small white box that was still in Raven's hands.  
"Hey Raven, what's that?" He asked. Raven looked down at the box, remembering she had it.  
"Oh yeah, Moloculo gave it too me."  
"A gift to a normal. That's impressive." Morgana smiled. "Open it. I gotta see this." Raven   
shrugged. She removed the green ribbon that was tied around the box. She lifted the lid.  
A shimmer came from the box. It rose up and seemed to attack Raven's face. It latched onto the   
patch that covered her right eye and burned through it. Morgana stood on edge and Darkwing drew his   
gas gun as Raven covered her face with her hands and stumbled back into the wall. Unsure of what to do,   
Launchpad picked up the box for a clue. There was a note inside. He read it aloud.  
"Dear Raven, I know this doesn't begin to pay back what you have done for me. But I hope it   
brings you some happiness. For that is what you have given me. Your allie and friend, Moloculo   
McCawber." He looked up to see the patch strap break and fall from Raven's face.   
With her hands still over her face, Morgana and Darkwing helped her to her feet.  
"Raven, are you OK?" Morgana asked. For a moment there was no answer. Then Raven   
breathed.  
"My...gods..." She stood up and removed the hand from the left side of her face. And then,   
slowly, from the right. She faced a mirror on the opposite side of the wall. Every one took in a sharp   
breath at what they saw.  
Raven's hand slipped away from the right side of her face. The mess of scared tissue was gone.   
No gruesome sight. No stitched skin. And there, where it belonged, shining in the dim light, was Raven's   
right eye. As deep a blue as the other. Just as she had once been. Raven lifted a hand to feel tears fall   
from the eye. She smiled.  
"Gods, Morg. When your father says thank you...he means it!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
